London Bridges Falling Down
by kklovestaylor
Summary: After the rain scene Bella goes to Florida to finish school and then goes to London for college. What happens though when her dad is shot four years after she leaves? Her journey through oxford and coming back to forks.


**A/N: HI ALL!! I just wanted to say this is a new story I had going around in my head…I know I haven't updated Nashville in awhile but I promise to update tomorrow! I have three chapters for it that I will put up for you all but in the meantime tell me if you like the idea for this story!! :)**

**Prologue**

_**London bridges falling down,**_

_**falling down **_

_**falling down**_

_**London bridges falling down**_

_**My fair lady**_

Walking the rainy streets of London reminded me of rainy Forks. A place I wasted a year and a half of my life. A place I use to call home.

Home.

What did that word mean anymore? I thought I knew what home meant when I found Edward. His beautiful family welcomed me with open arms. Well almost all of them did. And then that fateful night of my dreaded birthday ended the dream of being a part of their family. I hadn't even wanted a birthday party. I told Alice I didn't. But Alice being Alice didn't listen. And clutzy me had to go and slice my finger on the wrapping paper. Wrapping paper! Who does that? Me that's who. But I never felt good enough for them anyways. I always felt like I was some sort of breakable doll that Edward wanted to keep as a collectible. Never like his equal.

I thought I had found home again when I started hanging out with Jake. I spent all my days in La Push with my best friend and I felt more comfortable with him and his family then I ever had with Edward and his. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I always thought about the fact that they could turn and drink my blood and Jake never would.

Jake was my sun. He kept me alive when all I wanted to do was give up. But then he started avoiding me. He ignored my calls or was out everytime I called. I could hear the sadness in Billy's voice as if he hated telling me that Jake was still sick or out yet again. When I had finally had enough of the bullshit I went to confront him. He was hard and cold. He was not my sunny outgoing happy Jacob. He was completely different. He told me that he didn't want to see me anymore. Just as Edward had.

After hearing that, I knew I had lost my best friend and possibly the love of my life. I had realized I had been falling for Jacob but now it didn't matter. I went straight home and packed some of my stuff. I called my mom and begged her to let me finish my senior year in Florida with her. She readily agreed and didn't even bother putting up a fight. I think she missed me as much as I missed her. She told me my plane ticket would be at the airport waiting for me. When my dad got home from the station I explained to him what happened. He was pissed about what happened with Jake, but he agreed that getting out of Forks would be good for me. Especially after everything that happened with Edward.

He immediately drove me to the airport and promised to send the rest of my stuff. He gave me a big hug and said he would fly out for my graduation. May would not come soon enough.

As soon as the plane touched ground in Florida and I walked out to baggage claim my mother was pulling me into her arms and I finally let myself break down. She took me back to their huge house on the beach. We sat on the beach looking at the stars and watched the waves crash up on the shore. I told her everything. And I mean **everything**. She wasn't even surprised! She said Edward had reminded her too much of Brad Pitt when he was in Interview with the Vampire. Leave it to my mom to reference my love life to a movie. She held me on the beach for hours while I cried over lost loves and my life I could have had with each of them. It was freeing to have someone know the truth about everything.

We spent the weekend eating chocolate and watching sappy love stories. When Monday came I around I was enrolled in school and studying my ass off to finish high school with a high GPA. My GPA wasn't bad but for the school I wanted to go to it needed to be a lot better. I had already made the decision but my acceptance was pending on my final GPA. My SAT scores kicked ass. They just wanted to make sure I would be okay in their curriculum. I finished out the year strong and ended up with a 4.1 GPA with my AP classes I took. I also graduated as Salutorian. That's right second in my class.

After my speech and the throwing of the caps I found my mom and Phil and then I also saw with them was my dad and Billy. My heart throbbed and seeing him. He had been like a second father to me. I could see the sadness in his eyes when he saw me but I also saw pride. No matter what happened with Jake, Billy would always mean the world to me.

After dinner Billy pulled me to the side after dinner to talk.

"_Hey sweetheart. How are you?"_

"_I'm good Billy."_

"_Really?"_

_I smiled I knew exactly what he was referring to. I nodded. "Yes. I really am ok."_

"_Jake isn't okay Bella. He misses you." Wow I hadn't been expecting that._

"_Well Jake made his decision Billy. He said it himself that he didn't want to see me anymore."_

"_I know it Bella but he was struggling with some things. He wants you to come home."_

Home.

There was that word again. I was sitting in the park as it sprinkled down. Why was I thinking of the past? I was done with that part of my life. That was the decision I made that first weekend in Florida. I wouldn't look back in the past anymore and just live in the present. But here I was sitting in a London park reliving that conversation with Billy.

"_Billy I'm not coming back this summer. Didn't dad tell you? I got into the summer program at Oxford. And then I start fall classes right after that."_

"_No your dad didn't tell me. That's great news though honey, but when are you leaving?"_

"_Day after tomorrow."_

And I did leave. Here I was four years later sitting in London. My phone rang bringing me back to reality.

"Hello?"

"Bella, It's your dad. He's been shot."

**A/N: So what do you think?**


End file.
